


Secrets & Lies

by bobasheebaby



Series: Consequences of a Fling [7]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Startling discoveries are made that may change everything.





	Secrets & Lies

Liam still wasn’t treating Veronica like he used to, she knew she screwed up and distance was to be expected—the more she thought about it the more she realized it was going on far before her startling confession. She soon noticed that he started acting differently on the engagement tour—when they were in Paris. Her heart clenched in her chest so tight she could barely breathe, he couldn’t! Hot tears rolled down her cheeks as she struggled to breathe. Please let me be wrong! She pulled at the neckline as if it was what was constricting her breath. She crumbled to the floor, wrapping her arms around her as tight as possible. Not that! Not with her! She tried slowing her breathing, anything to settle her breathing. She slowly regained the ability to breath, only for her stomach to roll forcing her to run to the bathroom.  
Liam sat in his study, looking at his schedule, his bimonthly ‘business trip’ was the next day, he would just make it back in time for their paternity test. He picked up his rock glass, taking a long sip of whiskey. He willed the burn to burn away his regret. He hated having to lie to Veronica, but that was the deal he had made. He went to his texts and found the picture she had sent, if I want to be in her life I have to keep it from Veronica. He threw back the rest of the whiskey, staring at the photo and wallowing in his guilt and self pity. His life was completely unraveling around him, there was nothing to hold onto, no way to keep his world from completely falling apart.   
Liam leaned back in his chair, staring at the picture on his screen, the memory running in his head.  
The fashion show in Paris his entire world changed. He hadn’t seen her in nearly eight years, yet here she was standing before him. Millie McGregor, a summer fling from what felt like a lifetime ago.  
She looked a few years older but her long red hair, expressive honey brown eyes, her pale creamy complexion looked as perfect as ever.   
He’d told her all the time that she was gorgeous enough to be a model, she’d always laugh him off. She didn’t think she was thin enough and at 5’11” felt she was a tad too short. He’d brush her hair behind her ear, gently kissing her porcelain cheek and tell her she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. Now she stood before him a model for Lancelin St Claire, more beautiful than when he knew her.   
Liam clicked out of his messages, locking his phone and went back to work, knowing in less than 24 hours he’d see her once again.   
Drake found Veronica sobbing in the barn as she pet Beauty, trying to figure out when her fairytale took this twisted turn. What did I ever do to deserve this? He’s been with her all this time? Why did he even want me? Veronica was so consumed in her swirling thoughts that she didn’t know anyone was there until he spoke, breaking her out of her musings.  
“Veronica, what’s wrong?” Drake asked placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
Veronica turned to face him, hastily wiping the tears from her face, they wouldn’t stop. Every time she thought of his deceit it felt like she was being stabbed in the heart. His betrayal felt so much worse than hers, he’s been lying to her, sleeping with the woman who made her life a nightmare since before they were engaged. She didn’t think she could ever believe another word he said. “Liam’s cheating on me with Madeline. He has been since Paris.” She said, her voice cracking.  
“What? He can’t be!” Drake exclaimed, his eyes widened in shock.  
“He’s be distant for months Drake, I finally figured it out today. It started when we were in Paris after the Lancelin St Clair fashion show.” She replied dejectedly, her eyes puffy and red rimmed, full of sorrow.  
“No he wouldn’t, not with Madeline, he can’t stand her!” Drake insisted.  
“Drake he goes away twice a month every month for a few days at a time, and guess who else who you can’t contact at the same time—Madeline.” She responded. Her marriage was over far before it ever began, she lost him before she had him, and she wasn’t the one who ruined their marriage. Why did she fight for him when he couldn’t even fight for her?   
“Jones, I know someone, we’ll find out this weekend, okay?” He promised.  
She gave a small nod, he kissed her forehead and went to make his call. What a fucking hypocrite?! He put this all on us and he’s been going behind her back for even longer? He couldn’t believe that the Liam he knew would do something like that, but she was right, everything pointed to it, he would get her the truth.  
***  
The next day Veronica said goodbye to her husband, trying her best to act like she didn’t know about his affair. Unbeknownst to Liam and Bastien he was trailed by someone searching for the truth.   
Veronica was so nervous as she waited to hear from Drake’s contact that she wasn’t sure if the uneasiness she felt in her stomach was from her nerves or her baby. The tears wouldn’t stop coming, how could she possibly stay by his side if he had been unfaithful to her with that bitch since Paris? The hours seemed to go on forever, until finally Drake received a text. The moment Drake took in a deep shuddering breath she knew her deepest fears were true, she fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, broken sobs escaping as she buried her face in her hands. How could he do this to me? Why Madeline?  
“Jones, it’s not Madeline, but it’s not good.” Drake said, placing his hand on her shoulder as he knelt beside her.  
Her head snapped up, confusion etched across her face, “what?” She asked.  
“Look, it’s not Madeline.” Drake replied, holding the phone in front of Veronica.  
She wiped the obstructing tears from her eyes, looking at Drake’s phone she saw a gorgeous redhead embracing Liam, the next photo showed him entering her home. “Wh—who is she?” She asked.  
“I don’t know Jones. I’m so sorry you were right.” Drake replied pulling her to him holding her tightly to him as she sobbed into his chest.   
Her husband was cheating, he must have been seeing her since Paris, why else the change? What was she going to do? Why did he even care about her and Drake if he was having an affair too? She just couldn’t wrap her head around how Liam could do this to her. Yes she made mistakes, yes they could have a lasting effect, but a long term affair—how could he?!   
She looked up at Drake, hot tears streaming down her face, “I ca—can’t sleep in th—that room, I ca—can’t be al—alone.” She stammered, her voice breaking.  
Drake gently cupped her face, brushing away the tears from her cheeks before brushing the hair from her face. “You aren’t alone Jones, I’ve got you. You can stay with me, okay?” He responded.  
She nodded her head, Drake gently kissed her forehead before helping her to her feet. He helped her gather what she would need for the weekend in his room. He walked her to his room in the other side of the palace with his arm protectively wrapped around her. They would confront Liam with the proof of his own infidelity when he returned.

 


End file.
